


Carretera al Infierno (o como Dean termino follando con Chevy Impala)

by Kyra_Theurge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen Fic, Other, Plot What Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/pseuds/Kyra_Theurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chevy Impala se sentía muy feliz, gracias a su potencia habían logrado alcanzar al monstruo y cazarlo. Y sobretodo, se sentía feliz porque su amo Dean estaba contento con ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carretera al Infierno (o como Dean termino follando con Chevy Impala)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una cosa loca que salió hace bastante tiempo. Necesitaba un final y un resfrío con fiebre ha sido la excusa para terminarlo. Dedicado a @pauny y @selene_nekoi porque me apoyaron para esta cosa loca y esperaron pacientemente. Idas de olla varias, quedan advertid@s

Los Winchester recorrían la carretera, después de una agotadora sesión de caza. Chevy Impala se sentía muy feliz, gracias a su potencia habían logrado alcanzar al monstruo y cazarlo. Y sobretodo, se sentía feliz porque su amo Dean estaba contento con ella.

“Mi nena es genial”, le había dicho mientras palmeaba su carrocería y ella se había sentido sumamente orgullosa. Trataba de mantenerse en forma para él, porque a pesar de que su amo frecuentaba a muchas chicas, siempre volvía con ella. Se notaba la forma en que la amaba en lo mucho que él se preocupaba por su salud. La mantenía periódicamente con cambios de aceite, le cambiaba los neumáticos y la acariciaba cuidadosamente con un lustrador.

Dean ayudaba al lustrador para que se frotara con su carrocería, ayudado por una buena cera para autos. La frotaba despacio, fuerte, despacio nuevamente, alternando el movimiento para que ella disfrutara plenamente de sus caricias.

Chevy Impala se sentía en la gloria. Su amo Dean se frotaba contra ella más y más, entre más arriba de sus chasis debía pasar el lustrador.

Ambos terminaban satisfechos y contentos. Dean, empapado de sudor por el esfuerzo físico y el calor del día, sabiendo el buen trabajo que había realizado al dejar a su nena fabulosa y en forma y Chevy Impala, por las caricias propiciadas por su amo. Y porque sabía que él se preocupaba de ella porque era la mejor de todas.

A pesar de que era una chica fiel a su amo, Chevy Impala tenía sus aventuras de vez en cuando. Su amo le había enseñado bien. “El sexo casual es bueno”, había dicho y Chevy Impala se esforzaba en practicarlo. Su amante favorito era sin duda el cassette de recopilaciones de grandes del rock.

Dean lo ponía a todo volumen, mientras ella se deslizaba por la carretera. La cinta de música se deslizaba lentamente, frotándose contra ella, deslizándose en su interior. Ella ronroneaba, Dean cantándole al oído, la carretera haciendo fricción, más más más. Los clásicos rugiendo rock por sus poros, yendo él, ella, Dean, la carretera, todo más rápido.

Ella corre, corre y se corre, el aceite de motor elevándose a mil. Dean se retuerce sobre ella, canta, grita cada letra y el cassette termina el lado A. Preparémonos para el segundo round, nena.

Chevy Impala niega. Ahora está satisfecha y solo tiene ganas de acompañar a su amo cantando “Highway to Hell”.


End file.
